You, Me, and Those Guys
by You Creep Me Out
Summary: After getting kicked off her gloomy island kingdom for an unthinkable crime that's really stupid , Kazumi Hoshiko  OC  winds up on Honshu. But one day, some odd disks randomly fall on her head, and they lead to a WHOLE lot of TROUBLE. Fail sum-whatever!


**Prologue ~ Once Upon an Island's Princess**

I've sung for the moon as long as I can remember.

It's been my only audience for who knows how long.

My parents had no idea I sang. If they did, they'd have kill me.

Literally.

Singing in my royal family was forbidden. Not really because of them, but because of the town I lived in, a dark, dismal place far form the rest of the society outside of Honshu-Takayuki. Why? I don't think even God knew why. IT was a small and forlorn island, always covered in mist until six p.m. set. At night, the sky was clear. Stars shimmered like they never had before. The wisps of faint sunset clouds wavered in front of the moon like they were attached with strings only Tsukuyomi could see.

And the moon...Ah, the moon; a gorgeous light that brightened up my life when it was bleak. A light that symbolized my own heart and soul with its every twinkle. When the moon didn't show, I felt sad and lonely, like I was missing half of my heart. Nothing was right when it was gone.

This is, like, really stupid and all, but sometimes, I'd cry. Shut up! I was, like, ten! I only cried, like, twice! Okay, maybe four…or twelve…

Whatever! Anyway, my parents were home all day, so the only time I had to sing was late at night, under the moon, on the beach. I'd sneak out past all my neighbors, and hang out on there until dawn. Then, I'd sleep most the day, pass all my classes in the palace professor's study (I'm actually very intelligent), and go back to the beach later that night. I'd sit there among cherry blossoms and hyacinths.

Besides singing, I liked to sneak off to the old music hall sometimes and play the piano. The door way always locked, but I was able to sneak through a hole I'd created after kicking out a bit of the back door. See, the music hall was big and old, hanging about on the outskirts of the island, overgrown with ivy and roses. It was charming and Victorian, yet every other person on the island thought it was ugly. I thought it beautiful, and would sit around inside for hours during the weekends or when I could escape my professor.

But one day, he found me…He found me playing Moonlight Sonata upon that pristine, ivory grand piano, and ranted on and on about it to my parents. They _freaked_. They started ambling about how if anyone on the island found out about my secret hobbies, they'd have me thrown off the island, princess or not. They told me I had to stop-never play music again.

But I couldn't! Not when I loved it so much! I've always been the rebel of the island, and I wasn't about to quit! I silently refused, and went on my way-back to the beach.

Everything was fine for the next two days, until one of the court's gentlemen heard the piano playing when he went to find some shells on the southern beach. And, of course, he told someone, and that someone told someone, and it went on and on until the whole town knew. By the next morning, my parents had been told, and they hastily woke me from my deep sleep.

They dragged me outside where I met the furious crowd of royals. They shouted at me, pulling my hair and slapping me with their canes and fans until I had dropped to my knees. I didn't think things would go as far as them yelling, and was very surprised and frightened when they started slicing my dress and skin with their sharp canes. I cried as my professor announced to his people that my crime was punishable by death.

Talk about eccentric people…

So, they got the executor out there in the square, and mom had another cow. She knew that my crime was radical, but she didn't want to see her only daughter (and only child) executed. Nor did my fathers so decided to give me a chance to live. He announced to the kingdom that he would rather see me set on a ship to somewhere over the rainbow than see me die before him.

And so, I was set on a ship to God knows where, listening to all the people scream at me with words like; "Witch!" and "Fiend!" until all I could hear was the rough waves of the ocean from the raft the professor himself led me onto. My heart hurt as I watched the island drift from my view. It clenched with unbelievable horror and depression as it gave itself up to the fog.

And then, I blacked out…


End file.
